Broken Chains
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Mono's a content teenager, who is a big fan of Kingdom Hearts. When he and his buddies tamper with a Quiga Board, they unleash something that will change their lives forever.


Title: Broken Chains  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Mono's a content teenager, who is a big fan of Kingdom Hearts. When he and his buddies tamper with a Quiga Board, they unleash something that will change their lives forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own Mono and his chums.  
  
A/n: I simply thought of this when I was bored. Review if you want to...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mono Cross smiled as he began to dig in a pile of junk that was inside his grandmother's closet. It was an icy cold day in the town of Washington Hills and everybody was taking the day off. Josh, one of Mono's friends, threw a large shoe at the back of the spiky, golden haired boy's head. Mono frowned and turn to his friends.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Mono snapped, frowning. "That could've gave me a knot on my head."  
  
"Give me a break, moron!" Josh said, grinning with satisfaction. "I was just playing with you."  
  
"Stop arguing, you two. I'm trying to beat Ansem!" Kaili said, as she smashed the buttons on the black, Playstation 2 stick. "You're always arguing!"  
  
"That's little kids for you." Chris said, smirking. "You'd think they were two."  
  
Pulling out a small box, Mono's chocolate brown eyes fluttered with confusion. Taking the box towards Kaili and Chris, he placed on the blue tiled floor and looked up at them, confused. Chris placed his large foot on to the box and scratched his silky black hair.  
  
"What's this, Mono?" He asked, frowning. "Hey, I thought you said you recorded Deep Dive?"  
  
"I did, stupid." Mono said, observing the funny shaped box. "But, this isn't mine."  
  
"You're grandma has weird taste." Josh said, leaning against Mono's back. "What is it? Monopoly? Uno? Connect Four?"  
  
Opening the box, the boys looked in awe to see a light brown wooden board with a strange shaped object over it. Kaili's eyes lit up as she shoved Mono in to Chris, who fell over with a loud, cracking sound.  
  
"Hey, watch what you do, Kaili!" Mono muttered. "You really need to work up on your girlie manners."  
  
"Whatever, dummy." Kaili said, smiling. "Do you guys have any idea what this is?"  
  
"Looks like part of Mono's kitchen table." Josh said, picking up the weird shaped object.  
  
"Or a Wheel of Fortune game." Chris added.  
  
Kaili grinned. "This isn't a game. It's a Quiga Board."  
  
"A what?" Mono asked, rubbing his side.  
  
"A Quiga Board. You know, one of those boards you use to contact the dead. Some say that the cursor actually moves after you ask a question." Kaili explained as she pulled the board out the box.  
  
"Phony!" Chris exclaimed, getting up. "I don't believe in that supernatural stuff."  
  
"I say we try it." Mono said, smiling goofy. "We've got nothing better to do. Besides, I can show you Deep Dive on the computer later. The Unknowns and theories about KH2 can wait."  
  
"I with Mono on this one," Kaili said, "I'd rather do that. We already beat the game four times. And we know almost all the words that flashed by screen in Another Side, Another Story."  
  
"I guess so." Chris said, sighing. "But, this better not be a waste of time!"  
  
-----  
  
Placing the board in the middle of the room, Kaili watched as Mono and Chris pushed the bed towards the wall. Josh began placing four pillows around the board, along with four Mug Root beers. Kaili giggled at the sight of Chris tripping over. Soon, the four got in to the place with Mono holding the cursor.  
  
"What do I do first, Kaili?" Mono asked.  
  
"Place the cursor on the board and spell out the question you want to say." Kaili said, smiling.  
  
"That's all?" Chris asked, staring at the crimson haired girl.  
  
"Yeah," Kaili said, "it's the way you're supposed to do it or rather the way my Aunt taught me."  
  
Placing the cursor on the board, Mono stopped and looked at his friends. He could ask so many questions about life, but he smiled at the thought of seeing if it was a fake or not. Moving the cursor around the board, Mono quickly spelled out his question and placed the cursor on to the edge. Kaili raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, what did you ask?" Kaili asked, slightly wondering.  
  
"I asked if Kingdom Hearts was real?" Mono simply said.  
  
"You know," Chris began, "that's what I expected from a Kingdom Hearts freak."  
  
"Hey, it was a good question." Mono said, narrowing his eyes at Chris.  
  
"Look!" Kaili shouted, shocked.  
  
Turning to the board, the teenagers looked in surprised as the letters begin to spell out one at a time. Mono's face paled when it continued for a while, while Josh began choking on his drink, Chris staring in surprised, and Kaili looking scared. Finally, the cursor stopped infront of Mono.  
  
"Did anybody get what it said?" Chris whispered.  
  
"I couldn't," Kaili said, "I was too scared at the moment."  
  
"I didn't get it either." Mono said, sighing. "It went too fast."  
  
"I choked during the whole thing." Josh coughed. "I always miss the good things."  
  
"Oh, my God!" Kaili screamed. "On the wall!"  
  
Turning towards the walls, the kids jumped to their feet at the sight of the message on the wall. Scratched in big, crooked letters was: It is as real as you think it is. Mono looked at his friends, fear and worry in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, guys. This freaking me out right now." Mono said, frowning.  
  
"Dude, this is cool, but scary at the same time. We should've recorded this." Josh said, still staring at the wall.  
  
"I don't like this." Kaili whispered. "Let's stop playing with the board."  
  
"Are you insane?" Chris asked, glaring at Kaili. "This is cool. It's basically saying that KH is real. Do you know what this means? The game could've been based off something in real life."  
  
"That's stupid!" Mono said, frowning. "I agree with Kaili. I think we should stop. This is getting too weird."  
  
Chris frowned and sat at Mono's spot. Grabbing the cursor, he moved it around the board, spelling out another question. Mono narrowed his eyes at the black haired boy. Stopping, Chris stood up and looked around the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Josh asked, confused. "Are you looking for something?"  
  
"No, duh!" Chris shouted, frowning.  
  
"What did you ask, Chris?" Mono hissed threw his teeth.  
  
"Simple," Chris smirked, "I asked if the door could appear here."  
  
"You what!" Josh, Kaili, and Mono exclaimed.  
  
"Have you gone insane?" Mono asked, frowning. "Are you trying to start up some more trouble with the supernatural? You're going to get us all in trouble!"  
  
"Atleast I have the guts to find out if Kingdom Hearts is real." Chris turned to Mono and frowned.  
  
"Let it go, Mono." Kaili said, holding on to Mono's arm. "We've got to leave the house now."  
  
Mono nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope Chris hasn't done something stupid."  
  
"Umm, I'm going to stay." Josh said, earning surprised looks from Mono and Kaili.  
  
"What? Not you too, Josh!" Mono said.  
  
"You can't stay here! I won't let you." Kaili frowned, arms crossed.  
  
"Relax, you two. I got to stay. Someone has to talk some sense in to Chris's hard head."  
  
Mono sighed. "Fine. But, if he refuses too many times, you get out of here, quickly."  
  
-----  
  
The house began to drift in to a steady, endless chamber of darkness as Mono and Kaili ran down the hallways. The floor began to shake and the sound of the windows breaking caused the two to pick up on their pace. Kaili stopped, her dark brown eyes blinking with confusion.  
  
"Kaili, what's up?" Mono asked.  
  
"It can't be." Kaili mumbled. "Mono, look ahead of us and tell me what you see. Tell me if this is a dream!"  
  
Turning forward, Mono looked ahead. His eyes widen. Small, little creatures began to pop up from the floor, revealing their luminous yellow eyes. Tons of them began to appear, breaking through the floors. The Heartless were here. 


End file.
